Guilty
by BuryTheHatchet
Summary: One-shot. What happens when Jack and Clarissa get curious? Possibly the only story I will ever set post Leo and Harry because it is just depressing.


**I thought this was an interesting idea and I thought it would be funny. I wrote two endings but this one was funnier and fit the piece better.**

Guilty 

"Jack, I don't like this idea." Clarissa said as the Irish man took the key from the bottom draw of Nikki's desk.

"Why? It isn't her locker, I want to know what she keeps in there?" He shrugged, not seeing the harm in it. He'd wondered what the Locker that he had been forbidden to go near by Nikki contained since the first day he had worked at the Lyell.

"She refused to even let Leo near it when he was alive. I overheard numerous arguments about it." Clarissa said, following him through to the locker room.

"Aren't you just a bit curious? Come on, I want to know. She's out at the moment."

"What if she comes back? Jack, I feel bad about this." Clarissa said. "It just doesn't seem right. She deserves a private life as well, you know."

"She doesn't have to know that we looked and if you really want I can wear latex gloves, it might stop you being so paranoid." Jack hissed as he reached the locker room.

"I'm not paranoid, just guilty!" Clarissa yelled.

"Be quiet!" Jack hissed. "We don't want Thomas finding out what we are doing."

"What is it that you don't want me finding out that you're doing?" Thomas asked, standing in the doorway.

"Nothing." The both looked at him, turning their backs to the locker.

"You're up to something."

"Ok, see, Jack wanted to know what was in the locker that Nikki doesn't let anyone near and I felt bad and I really don't want to do this but jack made me and I feel really guilty but honestly it wasn't my fault." Clarissa gushed ad Jack glared at her.

"Come on though, don't you want to know?" Jack asked Thomas.

"It would be nice to know why she's so protective over it." Thomas admitted. "Though what I would like to know is how you got the keys?"

"I saw her put them in there the first time I met her." Jack shrugged. "Shall we?"

"Go on then." Thomas craned his neck to see over Jack's shoulder as he slid the key in.

"Once I open this door we can't un-see anything, are you all sure that you want to do this?" Jack asked in a hushed tone.

"Just open the God damned locker!" Clarissa cried. Jack pulled the door open slowly, all wincing as he did so. No alarms went off. It was not ceremonious in any way. Really, nothing at all exciting happened.

"Well that was very anticlimactic." Thomas muttered. "What's in there then?" They all peered in.

"A forensics case, a man's clothes...What is that?" Jack reached in to the back peg and pulled out a bright yellow garment.

"Who on earth would want to wear a pair of bright yellow scrubs?" Clarissa asked, laughing. "What's in the plastic box at the bottom?"

"A stapler, a ball of string, a mug, a lot of pens and pencils. There's photos." Jack pulled out a photo of Nikki and a dark haired man, both laughing, with zebras behind them. "It says 'Elephants' on the back?" Jack frowned as he flipped the photo over.

"Who's do you think this is?" Thomas asked.

"I think this belongs to the guy I replaced." Jack frowned.

"That's a bit of a leap." Clarissa said.

"Not really. I was the one who tipped his desk draw contents into this box." Jack murmured.

"Ok, I feel really bad now." Clarissa groaned.

"Who was the guy?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know, she's never talked about him." Jack said, putting everything back and shutting the door to the locker.

"I spoke to Leo about him once. Apparently there was something going on between them." Clarissa said.

"Him and Leo?" Jack asked.

"No! Him and Nikki." Clarissa hissed. "Leo insinuated that that was possibly why he left. He got scared. It left Nikki with a broken heart."

"Hey. What are you all doing in here?" Nikki asked, as she walked into the locker room.

"Er...nothing, really." Jack struggled for words as all three spun round as quickly as possible to face her, Jack hiding the keys behind his back.

"Jack, I think you just dropped your locker keys." Nikki said as the silver keys with the clear love heart key ring bounced on the floor.

"Really? No, I think you must be mistaken." Jack looked at her.

"Jack, I heard them. They landed somewhere behind you." Nikki said. "Look, I need to get to my locker." Nikki pointed to the locker next to the one that they had just opened. "I need to get past."

"You can't." Thomas said.

"Why not?" Nikki frowned.

"Because there's a puddle." Clarissa smiled, almost convincingly. The two men nodded.

"Yeah, big puddle, can't get past." Jack waved his hands.

"I don't mind a bit of water." Nikki shrugged and moved to get past them.

"Blood. The puddle is made of blood." Thomas bluffed.

"Why is there a puddle of blood?" Nikki asked.

"Someone cut themselves." Jack said and Clarissa and Thomas nodded. "Badly."

"Who?" Nikki asked, getting suspicious of their behaviour.

"One of the lab techs." Clarissa said.

"Which lab tech?"

"Bob." Jack said, very quickly.

"I didn't know there was a lab tech called Bob." Nikki said, frowning.

"He was knew." Thomas said.

"Oh, I'll have to go and meet him.

"I fired him." "He died." Thomas and Jack said at the same time.

"Thomas fired him and then he died." Clarissa covered. "Of blood loss."

"He must have cut himself really badly." Nikki said. "That's sad. Will there be a funeral?"

"It will be in Ethiopia." Jack said.

"Yeah, that's where his family live." Thomas said. "Right, well, we need to clean this up. Don't you have a report that you need to type up or something?"

"I guess so. Ok, are you sure that you can clean this up by yourself?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Thomas said as Nikki left the locker room and all three waved. "He died and his funeral will be in Ethiopia?!" Thomas hissed at Jack.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who said it was a puddle of blood!" Jack hissed.

"Personally, I think we were pretty convincing." Clarissa grinned. "Have fun cleaning up the imaginary blood." She smiled and left the two men to clear up their imaginary mess.


End file.
